One Shots! (NALU)
by MiniCurse
Summary: Chapter 1 preview: All I knew was three things, one; I kissed him, two; I liked it, and three; he kissed back. Looking for stories with just Nalu? You've come to the right place! Every page is a new story containing the greatly admired ship of NatsuxLucy! Suggestions for stories are welcome! Enjoy! Rating is T, some chapters may be M.
1. Mondays

**Disclaimer: No I don't own these characters OR Fairy Tail. I know it's sad.**

Mondays

If the week only had 1 day, and that day was Monday, I would still hate Mondays. Don't even bother hurting your brain with the logic on that, its more of a sarcastic thought. Because here I am, on a flippin' Monday, in the scorching hot weather of late June. I run my arm across my forehead and sigh, of course today, on one of the probably hottest days ever, I'd get stuck cleaning up the town. Of course, however the person whom I have to clean up with just happens to be my idiot partner, who is practically immune to any hot weather. If anything could make me more mad about getting stuck on clean up duty (on a hot day and not to mention we didn't even get the reward), it would be sweating out every possible liquid in my body and standing next to someone who doesn't even notice the tortuous weather!

"I don't understand! How come you don't have to feel this horrible weather!" I puff out wiping away more sweat on my cheek,

"Pfft, it's not even hot Luce!" Natsu cackled at my miserable state, I stomped my foot angrily,

"It is too! You're just not normal! Baka!" I threw a small piece of debris at him, it hit his arm and then hit the ground with a 'thunk'. You could see the sun rays beating off it. I groaned and threw my hands up turning around to begin picking up, the faster we finished, the faster I could go home and take a nice cold bath. "Ugh, where's Gray and his Ice magic when you need it?" I joked.

"Tch, who need that Ice-Bastard! I'm way stronger than him." Natsu countered at the name of his rival/friend.

"You can be strong all you want Natsu," I sighed shaking my head, "But still you're element isn't exactly useful at this moment."

"What! Of course it is-"

"Oh really? You're great at destroying but right now we need to clean up, and plus it's boiling out here! Fire just makes things hotter."

"Tch. It's not even hot out though."

"That's because you eat fire!" I protested

"Nah you just can't handle the heat." He said smirking like he just thought of the greatest thing, I stomped my foot in frustration, he can be so annoying!

"You're so annoying!" I shrieked in annoyance throwing another piece of debris at him.

"Actually Luce, I think that word best fits you." He laughed as my face got red from anger and I crossed my arms. I continued to throw pieces of debris at him, one after the other, until it got quite amusing and he was trying to dodge the flying chunks of stone, he looked like a dancing monkey. "H-hey! Stop it! Ow." He landed on his butt when one hit him in the face, I put a hand over my mouth trying my best not to laugh. "Oh so you want to play _that_ way!" he taunted standing up, I let out a small scream as I scrambled up and ran away from him. I checked behind me and, he was right on my heels. I shrieked and started to run faster, we ran in circles around one of the crumbled buildings until he cut me off from the front. Quickely I turned around but his hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I collided into him and we fell backward with me laying on his stomach I squeaked in surprise and tried crawling off, when he flipped us around to where he was on top of me, as soon as I felt his fingers start to tickle my sides I began laughing. It was more of a pained laughter.

"A-ah!" I gasped for breath in between my fits of laughter, "S-s-stop it haha-ha! N-natsu s-stop haha!"

"Sorry what I can't understand what you're saying with all that laughter, keep going did you say?" He laughed and re-adjusted himself so he could reach my sides better and pin me down at the same time.

"Y-you i-idiot haha! S-stop haha S-stop!" My eyes teared from laughing and my sides hurt, I was sure I would pee my pants at this rate.

"What's that Luce?" He taunted smirking down at me

"I-I haahaha, I-I g-give! I g-give! haha."

"Haha I win!" He cheered as he stopped tickling me and sat upright, still on-top of me. I just shook my head as I panted for breath, my face felt hot and I felt sticky with sweat, gross.

"B-baka." I wheezed out glaring at his stupid smirk, he continued to smile down at me, and as my breath slowed, my heart speed up and I could feel my cheeks burning with a blush. We just stared at each-other in silence I've always known that I had a slight crush on Natsu, he was my hero, as cheesy as that sounds. This position is rather awkward, you'll be damned if I haven't read a book where something like this happens. I don't think I gave Natsu enough credit on being the romantic type, he took his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. My eyes widened and my face turned into a deep crimson. "Natsu?" he leaned down closer to me, I was sure he could hear my heart pounding out of my rib-cage.

We were friends, best friends, partners. He would sneak into my house and annoy me to death. He saved me, and he cheered me up. I never thought of what would happen if we kissed, it never occurred to me we would be in that position. I could feel his breath on my mouth and my throat hitched, my realization hit me like a brick wall, I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted to kiss him. He annoyed me, saved me, thought of me, and was there for me. He did that just by being himself. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. Everything left my mind, blank. I couldn't think about how wrong this might've been, or how we even got to this moment, I couldn't think of why he was so close in the first place, or what would happen next, I couldn't think of anything wrong or right, I couldn't find common sense. It was like I was on a drug. All I knew was three things, one; I kissed him, two; I liked it, and three; _he kissed back_.

On second thought maybe scorching hot Monday's aren't so bad after all.


	2. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... sadly**

Nightmares

_Everything was going too fast, we were in such a hurry, we were getting closer to the exit. We had just been saved from the Castle Guards, but we still had to hurry, Future Lucy said when everything went bad we we're stuck in the castle. When Future Rogue told us there was a way to stop the dragons we were all ears, all we had to do was open the Eclipse portal. However there was someone who would shut the portal, they would interfere, and humanity would be destroyed again. I had a bad feeling about this deep in my gut, something wasn't right. When Future Rogue told us his job was to eliminate that person I felt like he wanted to kill them, so we told him it would be better to just stop them, no death was needed. Everyone held their breath for a moment, almost afraid of the answer, before asking who it was, and that maybe we could talk that person out of it. It all happened too fast, he shouted a name, and I realized, I knew that name. I looked back, Lucy looked confused, and everything slowed, it was like time was stuck in mud, like we we're frozen as the scene unfolded. When I looked back forward, he shot out a shadow knife, or something like that. Then time picked up again and everything happened so fast, I didn't expect it at all, and I panic when I realized I couldn't stop it. The only one close enough to do anything jumped forward, and it had still hit her. No it wasn't her... it was her future self. It doesn't matter, it still was Lucy. Wendy said she couldn't do anything, that the wound was too fatal, and her arm, no her future selves arm was gone. And Lucy was terrified, Happy was bawling, and all I could do was stare. This wasn't supposed to happen. It kept repeating. Her getting hit, her comforting Happy, her last plea to protect the future, her one arm falling to the ground, cold. I couldn't look, I couldn't not look. I was shaking, this wasn't real. I've seen enough! It kept replaying. I was stuck in the mud watching the scene. Over and over. It continued. "STOP IT!"_

"Stop it!" I jolted up with my own yell. Everything was pitch black, I could hear crickets singing outside. I took a deep breath and looked over at Happy, he was sound asleep, mumbling 'fish' or 'carla' every now and then. I wiped away the sweat on my face and put my head in my hands, why wouldn't it just go away? Lucy was here, she was still here. I wouldn't be careless anymore, I would make sure that never happened again. No matter my promise to myself, every night I had these Nightmares, when Future Rogue had... dammit! I don't want to think it, or say it, I just want it to go away! I can't get the picture of her lifeless body laying on the ground surrounded by rubble out of my head. I stood up and paced around the room, I couldn't sleep with that going through my head, pulling my hair I let out a frustrated sigh. Lucy is still here, she's alive, she's okay. Why was it so hard to believe that? She's not... no she's alive, I saw her maybe a few hours ago. What if something happened, she never locks her window and- I tug on my hair again and sit down on the floor. I need to stop thinking about these things, I'll jinx it. I'll just go check, I decide pushing myself off the ground satisfied. I reach the door and stop, turning around I look at Happy's sleeping body. He looks like he's having a good dream, it's best to not disturb him.

On the walk there I realized a few things, one was how much I was over-reacting. I really needed to stop thinking something bad will happen if I'm not there, I know Lucy can protect herself... I couldn't help myself from thinking, what if they catch her off guard. But I was there that once and that didn't change anything. Two was it was unbelievably dark out, I wouldn't get lost but it was either very early morning or late at night and Lucy was probably sleeping. Half way there I considered turning back, but I kept walking, better safe than sorry. I shake my head about how weird it is for me to think that, almost as weird as Lucy is. Everything was quiet, except the sound of my sandals hitting the sidewalk and the soft hum of the river leading to Lucys. Looking up, you could see the stars gleaming, as weird as it is, it reassured me. As I drew closer to her home I noticed her bedroom light was on. I frowned, was she awake? Walking up to her house I jumped up to the window- it was closed, always was, but never locked- and looked in. The light was coming from her desk lamp, she was sleeping in a pile of papers. I opened the window and slipped in, the warmth of the room surrounded me. Sitting on her bed I looked around, nothing was different, I almost laughed at myself for believing something bad would happen.

I stared at Lucy for a minute, her face was turned away from me, but other than that she was leaned forward and using her arms as pillows. I could hear her softly snoring. Lightly smiling, I got up and walked around her so I could she her face, sometimes she would have really stupid expressions. My smile deflated a little, her eyebrows were bunched together and her mouth set in a deep frown. Every now and then she would mumble something, I couldn't really understand it. She looked... upset? I couldn't put my finger on her expression, there was a word for it, I just couldn't think of it. Maybe I can ask Lucy later. The longer I stared the more I realized she might not be comfortable sleeping in her desk chair, scratching my head I wondered how I could move her to the bed without waking her up. After thinking too hard about I groaned, whatever. I would just pick her up and put her on the bed. I mean she couldn't kick me out because of that right? Plus if she yelled at this time her neighbors would hear, and she defiantly didn't want more complaints about noise level again. I stood up and walked over to her, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes before bending slightly, softly putting her arm around my shoulder and then grabbing her legs using my other arm. She stirred a little and I held my breath. I mentally chanted 'don't wake up' and when she didn't, I walk over to her bed and put her down, her eyelids crunched together and she muttered something, she didn't seem happy, but she defiantly wasn't mad. I sat down on the foot of her bed and laid back, staring up at the ceiling I let out a sigh. She's alive... she might be a little mad when she wakes up, but thats okay. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

When I woke up she wasn't in the bed, instead she was in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet throwing up whatever she ate last night. It didn't smell very good, or look very fun, and I didn't really know what to do. So I kneeled next to her and awkwardly patted her back. She jumped in surprize and I retreated my hand, she turned around and relaxed seeing it was just me, she wiped her mouth and slowly stood up. I watched as she rinsed out her mouth and flushed the toilet. She sat across from me on the cold bathroom tile, it was quiet for a few moments before she spoke up

"When did you get here?"

"Uh, what time is it?" I asked looking out the window, it was still dark.

"I don't know, maybe two in the morning?"

"Then maybe eleven? Did you know you fell asleep at your desk?"

"I did? But I woke up in my bed... I didn't even see you there either."

"I moved you."

"Eh? Oh thanks I guess." It was silent for little before I looked over at the toilet,

"So what was that?"

"Uhm, just a bad dream that's all."

"What about?"

"Nothing. I can't remember."

"You're such a bad liar Luce."

"Am not! Why are you here anyways?"

"I couldn't sleep..."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Tch no." I grunted looking away

"You're such a bad liar Natsu." She mimicked me and I groaned,

"Whatever, so what was your bad dream about?"

"What was yours about?"

"I asked first."

"So? You're the one that came to my house."

"You're the one throwing up in the morning."

"But you came to _my _house, therefore I have a right to know!"

"What kinda rule is that?"

"A normal rule."

"Sounds like a rule only a weirdo would have."

"I'm not weird!"

"Sure." I grinned as she pouted,

"Please just tell me?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nah." She fumed angrily and threw a toothbrush at me, it missed. I let out a laugh of triumph and stood up offering a hand to her, she took it (not after sticking her tongue out at me) and I pulled her up grinning.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face!" She mumbled walking out of the bathroom into the kitchen, I trailed after her knowing she was going to make tea or something. I stood behind her as she grabbed the kettle, filled it with water and set it on the stove. She turned around and let out a little scream, "Eek! Natsu don't just stand behind me!" she said as I laughed mimicking her scream and expression, she hit my arm "Not funny!" She puffed out her cheeks, "I almost died from fright Natsu!" I stopped laughing and grabbed her arm she was hitting me with, she looked up confused, "What's-"

"Don't joke about dying okay." I mumbled sinking into my scarf,

"E-eh? I d-didn't..." she stuttered surprised, "I-It's just an ex-expression"

"Just... don't die okay?" I said pulling her wrist forward and hugging her, I didn't really know why it bugged me so much, I just wanted to know she would be okay.

"S-sorry!" She squeaked as I hugged her. "G-geez, you're acting s-so weird!"

"You're the one stuttered like a weirdo." I mumbled for my defense

"Y-yeah but that's because..." she trailed off quietly and I pulled back, she was looking down but her face was noticeably red. I smirked,

"Luce why's your face all red?" She looked up and jumped back

"I-it's not! B-baka!" she squeaked turning around and walking out of the kitchen mumbling unladylike things,

"Mhm sure~" I teased following her

"Stop following me!"

"Shhh you'll wake your neighbors."

"Shut up!" she whisper-yelled, I smirked again. I knew she wouldn't want to wake up her neighbors, "Stop staring at me like that! Baka!" I laughed and she crossed her arms, her face still noticeably red, though I wasn't sure if it was from anger or not. I continued to follow her around the house, with her throwing various objects at my head while whisper-shouting "Stop following me" "Go home!" "Ugh you're so annoying" until finally she gave up and landed on her bed. She pulled a pillow over her face and let out a muffled scream of frustration, I picked the pillow off her head and tried not to laugh. Her hair was slightly messy, her cheeks were puffed out in anger, and her entire face was a light red, she looked so cute I couldn't help but pat her head while laughing. "Wipe that stupid cheeky grin off your face! And stop patting me! I'm tired wah~ Natsu you're annoying." She pouted and tried to move my hands off her head. I yawned and sprawled across the bed

"Me too, night Luce." I said pretending to fall asleep. I could practically imagine her face, mouth open and arms crossed.

"Baka! Go home! Wah~ You're mean!" I had to bite my lip to not laugh. "Hey it's not normal to fall asleep so fast! Natsu you baka!" After a while of pulling and trying to drag me off the bed she gave up. I felt her pull the covers from under me and lay down on the other side of the bed, I let out a victory smile. After a few minutes I rolled over to see her back facing me. I smiled for a long time, before turning back around and closing my eyes,

"Night Luce."

"You're so annoying Natsu."

**A/N: I am so so sorry T^T I had the hardest time coming up with just the right story idea! Wah~ I was so busy this week too! Gomen, I'll try to update sooner next time! Let me know what you think and if you have any idea's on what I should right next let me know! Have good rest of the day and I hope you don't have any nightmares ;)**


	3. Behind the Scenes

"Get out, get out, get out!" the blonde screeched trying to push her door shut, she was failing seeing the person on the other side was giving hardly any effort into it, unlike her.

"Gosh Luce, you could try a little harder than that." a voice replied from the other side, she could basically hear his smirk.

"Ugh get out! I'm pretty sure this counts as breaking and entering!" she whined giving a hard shove at the door, it barely budged.

"No way, you know me so it doesn't count." he said not doubting at all what he just said,

"Tch, it so does count, hey look it's a fire-hot dog stand!"

"Where- hey!" he shouted as the door slammed in his face,

"Baka! Stay out, I'm locking the window too so don't even try!" Lucy's voice called from inside, he could hear her walking away and let out a huge sigh.

"Weirdo."

"I heard that!"

"What? I can't hear you maybe if you open the door..."

"Not in your life!" Natsu pouting at her response sat down outside of her apartment leaning against the wall.

* * *

><p>Sometime after thirty minutes of sitting in boredom he fell asleep, when he woke back up there was a blanket on his lap, a cup of tea in front of him, and the sun was setting. The tea was still warm. A goofy smile set upon his face, Lucy really was weird. She knew he wouldn't have gotten cold, but still she had given him a blanket and made tea. He wasn't sure why yet, but it made him feel better than happy. In a way he felt like he won, though he was still outside. For some reason, he felt so rapturous just by a blanket, and cup of tea. He sat upright, rubbing his eyes with his arm. For a while he stared at the sunset, it was an orange-y pink, blurred together and melting into the sky. He could remember when he was small, and Lisanna pointed out a sunset before. He didn't even notice the door opened, he did however, notice when suddenly there was someone sitting next to him. Before he could turn his head, he felt a flick against the left side of his head making a 'thunk' sound, he moved away in momentarily pain,<p>

"Ow, ow, _ow_." he whined quickly snapping his head to the one who flicked him on the head. She wasn't even looking at him, instead she sat watching the sun-set as he had been moments before.

"Sheesh, you're really an idiot..." she breathed out closing her eyes, he stared at her confused. The fading light of the sun made her hair glow, and her skin an olive-tan color, she was resting her back against the building with her legs crossed, her eyes lightly shut. She re-opened her eyes and looked at him, "So why do I care so much." she whispered more to herself than him.

"Huh? What're you mumbling about Luce?"

"Nothing, just hand me the blanket, you may not get cold but I sure do." she said, already moving across him to reach the blanket he'd set aside. Unconsciously he sunk his face into his scarf, he felt for some reason, his face felt warm. Lucy grabbed the blanket and moved back into her siting position blowing out an exaggerated sigh as she wrapped the blanket around herself. After some time the sun was gone and the sky was dark, lit with the feeble shine of the moon, and the vague blinking of the stars. Natsu looked back over at Lucy, her eyes were open, gazing up at the night sky. Her burnt sienna eyes were reflecting the shining stars, her clear admiration for them shone as bright as day, a light smile placed on her lips. He blinked, she really looked content, kinda care-free. And just for a moment Natsu wonders if she was always like this; he knew her mom died the same year his dad disappeared, and he knew her dad dismissed her present. What was it like... all those years by herself? He didn't know.

"Hey Natsu," she said breaking the comfortable silence

"Yeah?"

"See those stars, right there." she said pointing her finger towards what looked almost like a cup to him, "Polaris or the North Star, is at the end of the handle of the little dipper, that's what that small cup-shaped is called. If you look a little up, you'll see the big dipper, it looks like the little dipper, except it's more gargantuan, or huge. The two stars at the end of the bowl of the Big Dipper, named Merak and Dubhe, are called the 'Pointer Stars' because a line drawn between them points to Polaris. Right over there is Orion's belt, do you see it, it kinda looks like a belt."

"That one?"

"Yeah, so if you look down a little from there, you can see Canis Major, like Plue. And over there is Taurus the Bull. Now look a little this way," Lucy said adjusting herself so she could show him, "right there is Gemini, and a little down is Cancer." Natsu took his eyes away from the compelling sky, he watched his blonde team-mate identified and recognized the constellations. Her eyes shone with pride and delight, they flickered back and forth looking from star to star. He was beyond amazed. She knew a lot about the constellation, that he knew, but he never knew that she remembered this much about it, he didn't even know this was so much to know. He stared longer than needed, but he couldn't drag his eyes away, it was captivating how engrossed she was into talking about the stars. He couldn't help but smile. She turned her head toward him and noticed him staring, "What?"

"You're really interesting Luce." Natsu replied before looking back at the midnight sky

"Eh?" she squeaked a blush forming on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up with a jump, his face pallid looking. He had one of those dreams were he was imprisoned on a never-ending train ride. After assuring him-self he was indeed not moving he realized two things. One was that a great amount of time had passed, the sky was pitch black, and he must have fallen asleep, and apparently Lucy had too. Her head was resting on his leg, and the blanket was loosely draped over her body. Surprised she hadn't gone inside he studied her for a moment, her lips were slightly parted, some of her hair was falling in her face, and her eyes were peacefully shut. 'What a weirdo' Natsu thought looking away, his cheeks dusting a light scarlet. He wasn't sure if he should move her, he didn't want to get yelled at, but then again she might be cold. She couldn't get mad at him for trying to help her, right? Right.<p>

He slowly lifted her head off his leg, holding his breath the entire time. Standing up, he wiped imaginary dirt off him whilst shaking his head. Now the hard part, he thought sighing as he looked down at his sleeping partner. Ten failed attempts, and three close calls later he finally managed to pick her up. Her head fell to his chest as she slightly stirred in her sleep, after waiting a few minutes and confirming she was not waking up, he walked inside. _Oh he so won._ He wanted to laugh about how he was thrown out just hours before, how he was to not go inside. Well, he thought smirking, it's her fault for leaving to door unlocked. He worked his way through-out the small house with Lucy in his arms sleeping, completely unaware of his victory, even though he badly wanted to tease her about it. Walking into her room he noticed a pile of balled up papers surrounding the trash can, there were so many it over-flowed. He remembered he had walked in on her writing something, looks like she couldn't get a chapter for one of her books right. Curious, he set Lucy down on her oh-so-comfy bed, and glided over to her desk and the mountain of discarded papers.

He perched himself on her chair and picked up one of these papers, he slyly opened the crumpled paper and smoothed it out best he could, in messy handwriting that made it near illegible was written across the paper. Squinting his eyes he noticed it wasn't a chapter, instead a letter.

_Dear Mama, _

_Happy Birthday... I really miss-_

That's were the note had cut off, he fished out anouther random paper, smoothing it out and reading it, this time the handwriting was neat, but at the end it got sloppy again.

_Dear Mama,_

_Today is your birthday. Well if you were still here it would be, never mind that._

Natsu, who had gotten very interested, continued reading each crumbled paper. A few had lines crossing out everything that was written. Some had ink blobs showing she pressed down harder with her ink quill. After a while of reading half sentences, and incomplete letters, he came across one with the nicest handwriting and the most words. He looked over at Lucy's sleeping figure, her body rose and fell with her steady breath, now and then she would mumble a few words. Turning his eyes back to the paper he began to read

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mama,<em>

_It's Lucy, your daughter- wait that was stupid. Okay I've re-written this so many times Mama i'm just wasting paper now. I can't find the right words, maybe I just need to let everything out, just keep writing and maybe that'll somehow make the right words... Well Mama happy birthday, I really miss you, such a selfish thing to say on your birthday huh? Though, I guess you don't really have a birthday anymore. I don't like thinking of your death day. I just want to remember you when you were happy and smiling and everything was okay. But you were always so sick... but you know what, Happy Birthday Mama._

_You know Natsu? The one I mention a lot, with the pink hair (don't let him know I called his hair pink!) and 'I'm invincible attitude' well he just barged into my room about an hour ago. Talk about no respect for privacy, what if I was changing? Scratch that he's let himself in then too. I pushed him outside, actually I think he's still out there that's so... stupid. What if he were to fall asleep? Someone could easily attack him! Why am I even worrying, he'll be fine, he's Natsu. He's gonna be the last one standing someday Mama, I swear. You should see him Mama, he puts his heart into things and it makes you want to join him. Weirdo. I think you'd really like him, I sure do._

_He and Happy make things less lonely- though I'll never admit that to them. It's nice having the company, especially when I think of how much I miss you Mama. I really wish you could met all my friends in Fairy Tail. Since you and Father have passed on, they've become my family. I've told you about them before, but I feel like that doesn't prove what there like Levy-chan is one of my best friends she has this crazy-awesome imagination, she likes to tease me and share books a lot. Then there's Erza, you've heard about her a lot too. Funny thing, just yesterday, Gray ran into her while she was talking to Mira, she sent him off with a warning, but when Elfman and then Natsu crashed into her she went demon on them. There's Juvia too! She thinks I am in love with Gray, honestly I don't think it's possible to love Gray more than she does. Though it's kinda __obsessive. Yesterday I think I finally got into her head I don't like him, Levy-chan only butted in with saying I like Natsu. Stupid Levy-chan trying to get me flustered! It helped my cause though, Juvia's really sweet when she doesn't think you like Gray._

_Well Mama, I hope your doing okay, maybe your with Papa. Something tells me I'll be fine too, maybe it's the fact a fighting/fire/food obsessed boy is always near. Haha now I'm sounding like Levy, Lisanna, and Mira! Well at least you can know I'll be okay, no matter what happens... I'm sure with Natsu, and everyone else by my side, I'll be able to overcome anything. That's what he's taught me Mama, it's what Fairy Tail taught me. With your comrades by your side, you can overcome anything! I think I'm going to check on him, I feel a little bad about kicking him outside. Geez, I wish you were here to tell me why I care so much about that idiot._

_Love Lucy._

* * *

><p>A whopper smile crept onto his tanned face. He couldn't put his finger on a reason, but he felt incredibly happier. He stared over at his sleeping team-mate, he knew he'd be in so much trouble if she found out he read it... for some reason he wanted her to know he knew. He wanted to tell her he understood how she felt, and as long as he was around he wouldn't be lonely. That's what Natsu wanted to do. Instead Lucy rolled over in her sleep and woke up, sitting up she rubbed her eyes, in a panic Natsu threw all the crumpled papers at the trash can and stood directly in front of Lucy. She suspiciously looked at him,<p>

"Okay what did you do Natsu?"

"What me? Nothing! Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar, what did you do?"

"I said nothing-" Lucy looked tried looking around him but he just sidestepped in front of her "Ah no you can't look there."

"Why?"

"Uhm.. hey Lucy wanna bake a cake?" he said dodging the question,

"You don't like sweets."

"Well uhm you see- wah!" he was cut of mid-sentence when Lucy grabbed him arm and yanked him forward, making him fall on the bed next to her. Luckily the mess of the crumpled papers was hidden behind her desk, however Lucy took the chance to get up to look around. Natsu quickly sprung back upright grabbing her wrist, like she had just done to him, and pulled her on the bed. She let out a girlish squeak of surprise and Natsu pinned her down on the bed. Her face flushed with embarrassment at their position.

"Natsu _get off_" she whined trying to pry her hands free

"Noo, you have to stay here." he said childishly

"Ugh what did you _do_?!"

"Nothing!~"

"Then why are you stopping me from getting off the bed?"

"Uh..." As he thought of an excuse his grip loosened just enough for Lucy to slide her hand out, "Hey! Stop, ow, ow, _ow_!" he cried out as Lucy kept punching him in the stomach

"Gah! Just get off Natsu!" she said trying to get out from under him

"No." he said again blocking her hits, he grabbed to pin her hands down again but she pulled them away to quickly. "Stop moving so much geez Luce."

"You're such an idiot! Get off of me." she continued to whine, "You're heavy~"

"Tch, you're the heavy one."

"Am not!"

"Sure." he dropped his guard from a moment, and Lucy pushed him off her and scrambled off the bed, "Wah- no wait!" sitting up, he saw the blonde catch her breath, slightly he moved forward until he saw her look over at the scattered papers near the trash can.

"Hey what's this?" she asked out loud picking up one of the papers,

"Wait Lucy-!" he was stopped mid-sentence

"Were you _reading_ my letters to my mom?!" she question with shock and rage, "I told you not to read my things! How much did you even read?"

"Well uh," he paused scratching his head,

"Natsu..." she warned

"Okay, all of it. But I really like it, I think-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! You read _all_ of it?! Natsu!" her cheeks where red with angry and embarrassment, he got off the bed and walked over to her

"But Lucy it was really good, the way you talked about everyone-" her face got even more red,

"Oh my god, it was mostly talking about you." she mumbled rubbing her forehead.

"I don't see what's wrong with that, I mean we are partners after all-"

"Of course you wouldn't get it" she sighed

"Huh?"

"Idiot!" she said throwing on of the crumbled papers at him, "I like you!". Her chocolate-brown eyes went wide as her face changed from angry to embarrassed, she looked at the ground as an awkward silence passed through the air.

"Hey Luce?"

"What?"

"I like you too."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY I figured out how to get the little line breaker things. Anyways this had a lot of random stuff and big words yay for google! haha sorry it took so long for the update. I'm not even sure if this is that good of a one-shot. Sorry! <strong>


End file.
